Freedom For The Future/Issue 3
Prison Sex Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? Foreman: We have your honor. We find the defendant, Ethan George Hatch, guilty of all charges Judge: Very well. Please remove the guilty from the courtroom ------------------------------------------ Ethan: It’s all fucked up anyway. That wasn’t a jury of my peers. That was a jury of the dumbasses. The witness lied while under oath Skylar: You lost. There’s nothing you can do. The prison bus comes tomorrow. You won’t be the only one. You’re going to Connecticut State Prison Ethan: Thanks anyway Skylar. I’m sorry we lost Skylar: That’s what you’re sorry for? Ethan: Yes, it is ---------------------------------------- Guard: Everyone get in the fucking bus right now. Load up! When I call your name, step in the bus Prisoner #1: Or what? Guard: Ronald! Another guard, a tougher guard, walks up next to the first guard Guard: Name? Prisoner #1: Aaron Harrington Guard: Charged with? Aaron: Three counts of murder in the first degree Guard: Ronald, you know what to do Ronald walks up to Aaron, who is chained in handcuffs, and smacks him repeatedly with a baton. When he finishes, he brings Aaron in the bus Guard: As I was saying. Step in the bus. Jerry Abbot He walks onto the bus Guard: Joseph Bellingham… Benjamin Brenton… Logan Christianson… Derek Duggan… Gale Frawley… Ethan Hatch… Cameron James Ethan walks onto the bus and sits into the way back and watches as four more people walk after him in chains. One man walks up to Ethan and sits in the seat across from him. Two others walk up and sit right in front of them Ethan: Am I like a leader or something? Or do you just want to get away from all of the guards? Cam: Little bit of both. Names Cam by the way. In for shooting my wife and the man she had an affair with Ethan: Names Ethan. In for… well it isn’t important Logan: Well. I’m Logan and apparently this is Kyle Ziegler. I’m in for shooting a man. He was released from prison. Twenty years ago he killed my mother and father Kyle: I robbed a bank. Shot three people in the process. The people fought back. I was the only who escaped alive Guard: Alright. Let’s get some rules straight. Number 1. Do not talk back. Mr. Harrington already demonstrated already. Number 2. Need to use the bathroom. Tell us and we will make a pit stop. Number 3. I am in charge from now until Connecticut. It will be a five hour drive. There will be food, don’t worry. My name is Randy if you have any questions. My partner is Geoffrey if you’re wondering. If we aren’t here, Ted the bus driver will be in charge --------------------------------- Kyle: Are you sure you weren’t high when it happened? Cam: I’m sure Logan: You look completely high right now Jerry: Yo, uh… Randy. I’m not feeling well. I think I’m going to throw up Randy: Geoffrey, go take him outside. The rest of you calm down and I’ll hand out some food. Oreo’s or Carrot sticks, your choice Geoffrey takes Jerry outside, where he throws up all over the ground. He repeats it three more times and starts throwing up blood. He flops on the ground and stops breathing. Geoffrey yells for Ted’s assistance. Prisoner #2: Randy, can you put on the radio, perhaps the news? Randy turns on the radio, where the EAS starts blaring in their ears Newsman: The CDC has just sent out word that, get this, zombies are now roaming around the country. The signs that people will become a zombie are as follow. Feeling queasy followed by coughing or throwing up blood, and then death. It takes a few minutes to a few hours for zombification to happen Randy: Ted, Geoffrey, get the hell out of there. Was Jerry coughing up blood? Geoffrey: He was. Now he’s dead Ted: I don’t think so, look Jerry starts to move his arms and stands up. He has blood pooling on the floor by his feet, and more blooding dripping out his mouth. His eyes are bloodshot and he has bags under his eyes. He stares awkwardly at Ted and Geoffrey, then lunges at them both. He opens his mouth wide and bites Geoffrey in the neck. Ted looks with fear and runs back into the bus. He quickly closes the doors. '' Cam: What the fuck is going on out there Prisoner #2: We’re all wondering Logan: Why won’t you tell us? Randy: Everybody calm the fuck down right now. There is no reason to get wonder. Ted, drive to the prison. NOW! ''Jerry and the newly reanimated Geoffrey cling onto the bus and jump inside. They attack Ted and two prisoners. Randy pulls out his pistol and fires at Jerry and Geoffrey. Jerry stays on Ted and Geoffrey attacks Randy Ethan: Break the back window and we can get out of here Randy: Take my gun, and fire at the windows Randy tosses the gun to Kyle. He looks at the gun, and then turns it on Randy. Kyle shoots Randy in the head. He proceeds to shoot Ted, Geoffrey, and another prisoner. Logan tackles him to the ground and takes the gun from him. Logan fires on the window as many escape, but Aaron stumbles to climb out. Kyle tries to get around him, but Logan shoots him in the stomach. Both Aaron and Kyle are stuck with the zombies Kyle: You fucker! You’re weak, you need me. AAUUGGHH! ------------------------------------------------ Ethan, Cam, Logan and Derek wander around, wondering where they are. They see a figure running towards them in the distance Ethan: Don’t fire just yet. Wait, just in case it isn’t a zombie The figure slowly walks up to them, holding a pistol Ethan: Skylar? ---------------------------------------------- Skylar: I thought you went to Connecticut Derek: We hit a bump in the road. Literally. Shit happened down there. Our driver and guards are dead, and one of our own killed two of them. We wandered for days ------------------------------------------- They sit along a campfire eat roasted chicken later that night. Skylar sits watching for zombies while the four “condemned” sit eating their meals, and drinking a lot of beer they found in an abandoned house Logan: Alright, alright… the worst thing I did to someone was cheat on my wife. She comes home from work and she sees what looks like her underwear on the floor. This other person I was with, who is under the bed, then takes the underwear and slowly starts to come out from under the bed. Dumbest bitch I had ever seen. My wife never saw it though, thank god Cam: What about you Derek? Derek: When my mom died Cam: You caused it? Derek: It was in my birth. My dad was told if they could save one, who would it be. They tried to save both me and my mom, though, and they failed. My father, many years later grew weaker and weaker and took his own life Cam: What about you, Ethan? Ethan: Worst thing I did, was, well. What I was in for Cam: Which is… Ethan: Well He is cut off by a walker getting in and attacking the group. It is tripped and falls face first into the fire. The group is immediately surrounded and Ethan falls to the ground. Before a walker goes to bite him, Derek takes out the pistol and puts two bullets in the walker’s brain. They get up and run THE NEXT DAY By the news station in downtown Hartford, the crew see a helicopter while they fight off the walkers. Ethan is grabbed and falls to the ground, twisting his ankle in the process. Skylar, Logan and Cam run ahead while Derek stays to help him. Skylar talks to the chopper pilots and allow the last chopper to take the band of people, but have a small window of time. Derek has three bullets left in his gun, followed by multiple walkers coming closely behind Ethan: Derek, if we don’t make it, I want… I want you to know… know that… Derek: There’s no time Ethan: You should know why I am on that bus. See… I murdered four people. Derek stares blankly at him Ethan: My… My wife, and my parents. I murdered them in cold blood Derek: I don’t know what to say… but that’s only three people Ethan: Yes, but… He pulls out his knife and stabs Derek in the stomach, then pulls it quickly out. Derek is in shock and without words. Ethan bends down and whispers in his ear Ethan: I was hoping you might be the forth Ethan shoves Derek on the ground as walkers swarm on his near lifeless body. He gets on the chopper in time EPILOGUE ''The chopper pilot gets dazed and confused. He has lost track of the other helicopters. He has blood pouring down his neck and his eyes turn blood shot and flash yellow and grey. He veers to the left and dies. The helicopter crashes right in the center on NYC. Dylan, Anna, Ava and Mason bring the survivors inside '' Cast Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Mason Flannigan^ Sacarlett Johansson as Ava Johnson^ Megan Fox as Hannah Kasey* Justin Timberlake as Jackson Kasey* Ben Affleck as Finn Adams* Max Castella as Ethan Hatch Isla Fisher as Anna Richards^ and Naomie Harris as Skylar Harisson Guests Gary Oldman as Dylan Kasey^ Leonardo DiCaprio as Logan Christianson James Franco as Cam James Woody Harrelson as Kyle Ziegler Dave Franco as Derek Duggan Mekhi Phifer as Jerry Abbot Co-Stars Thomas Jane as Aaron Harrington Mark Ruffalo as Randy Milo Ventimiglia as Ted Neal McDonough as Geoffrey Kevin Zegers as Prisoner #2 *= Does not apper ^= Does not speak Trivia *First Appearance of Ethan Hatch *First Appearance of Skylar Harrison *First Appearance of Logan Christianson *First Appearance of Cameron James *First (And Last) Appearance of Derek Duggan *First (And Last) Appearance of Kyle Ziegler *First (And Last) Appearance of Aaron Harrington *First (And Last) Appearance of Jerry Abbot *First (And Last) Appearance of Randy *First (And Last) Appearance of Ted *First (And Last) Appearance of Geoffrey *First (And Last) Appearance of The Prisoners *The Title is based on the Tool song Category:Uncategorized